A Zoom On Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Camilla never would have guessed that for just one quarter, she would have an amazing friend and the Autobots would gain another ally. :)


**This story idea came to me and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Jay and Kristin belong to EmeraldMoonGreen. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **A Zoom On Friendship**

"This is so cool!" Kristin said from the passenger seat. "I haven't been to yard sales in a while."

"I like to go to them when I can," Camilla said. "There's always treasure hidden in yard sales."

"That's true," the teenager said.

"So 'yard sales' are like going to a department store or the mall, as you ladies love to do?" Prowl asked.

Camilla patted her steering wheel gently. "Similar," she said to her partner. "Only at yard sales, you don't what you'll find. It's kind of like a scavenger hunt, in a way."

Kristin looked out the back window to see Optimus and Jay were behind them. "How did you rope Optimus into it?" She asked with a smile.

"Jay asked if he could come with us and then asked Optimus if he'd come too," the older woman said. "Plus…Ratchet said Optimus needed a break from work."

The teenager giggled. "As in…doctor's orders?" She asked, knowing how the medic, who was one of her guardians, could get if someone didn't take his orders seriously.

A chuckle escaped Camilla as she nodded. "Besides, Jay and Optimus haven't been able to have much father-son time lately with Jay in school and Optimus worrying about those rogue Decepticons," she said. "So they both deserved a break and some quality father-son time."

Kristin looked a bit worried. "What if rogue 'Cons attack while we're out here?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Kristin," Prowl said, his voice comforting. "Optimus and I are prepared if that should happen and the others on base would be here in an instant if we ran into trouble."

"Not only that, Predaking, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are flying around the skies, so they'll see trouble coming before it happens, and I believe Red Alert and Soundwave are scanning the monitors closely," Camilla said as she then pulled out something from underneath the seat and held it in her hand. It was a flat-screen phone. "Not only that, we've got some defenses ourselves."

Pressing a button, the phone turned into a Taser and then shifted to a gun and then to a can of mace. Finally, it transformed back into a phone. "A gift from Soundwave and Prowl," the lady spy continued with a smile. "This nifty little gadget comes in very handy."

"Puts a whole new idea to the phrase that nasty things come in small packages," Kristin said in awe, making both Camilla and Prowl chuckle until they found a large yard sale and found a parking space. Optimus pulled up behind them and both Autobots turned on their holoforms while Camilla, Kristin, and Jay stepped out. The boy was smiling and he went up to the lady spy, hugging her.

"Thanks for suggesting this, Aunt Camilla," he said.

"You're welcome, Jay," she said, smiling at her nephew. "Now come on, let's start this scavenger hunt."

Optimus and Prowl moved along leisurely, looking at books and electronics while Camilla and the teenagers looked around at the other stuff. Kristen found a plushie of one of her favorite cartoon characters and Jay had found a game for his gaming console. The game was in excellent condition and he was eager to try it at home.

Camilla was mostly just browsing, but then happened to see a microscope at the end of the table. She carefully picked it up to examine it and was pleased to see it was in practically mint condition, maybe only used a couple times. "Hmm. This would be useful for my research," she said to herself and looked at the price tag. "Twenty-five cents? Totally worth it."

After a bit, she and the teenagers got their things and headed back over to Optimus and Prowl, who nodded and headed back for their alt modes before Camilla's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen, seeing an text message and she opened it, finding it to be one word, but it was a word that told her a lot.

' _Outlaw',_ is what it read.

"Guys," she said, stopping. They stopped and looked at her and she looked up, her face serious. "Outlaw."

Instantly, Kristin and Jay jumped into Prowl's backseats and got down while Camilla got into the driver's seat and Prowl drove off with Optimus right behind him. Pulling out her phone, the lady spy transformed it into a stun gun that was capable of taking down and temporarily stunning a rogue Decepticon. "Kids, stay down," she said, her voice urgent.

Both nodded, keeping down as the Autobots headed back towards base, sensors sharp until a call came in from Ratchet. "False alarm, everyone," he said. "There was a plane that flew a bit lower than it should have and it triggered the warning sirens."

"Ratchet, why was that plane flying too low?" Prowl asked.

"It was just someone who was out for a pleasure ride and wanted to get a closer look at the butte," the medic replied.

Camilla let out her breath in a relieved sigh. "Well, it could have been worse," she said. "Kristin. Jay, it's okay now."

The two sat up. "Just a thrill seeker?" Kristin asked.

"No, just someone appreciating the beauty of Jasper, Nevada, and not aware he was flying a bit closer to the butte than he should have been," the lady spy answered. "But honestly, better that than rogue Decepticons."

"I agree," came Optimus' voice over the radio as they pulled up to the door of the base and headed inside. Soundwave instantly picked up Kristin and Camilla, who reassured him they were alright, and Megatron gently picked up Jay, who said he was alright and then asked if anyone wanted to join him to try out his new game. Optimus and the Twins agreed while Camilla and Prowl said they had some files to catch up on. Soundwave, who had not only become one of Camilla's closest friends along with Prowl but had also become quite protective of her, let them know that he had done some work that would help with their files. Thanking him, they headed off for their shared quarters.

"Whew! What a day, huh, Prowl?" She asked.

"I agree, Camilla," he said. "But it was a relaxing day, despite the false alarm."

She chuckled, amused by the thought now. "At least we know our reflexes are good," she said, holding up the stun gun and it transformed back into her phone.

"True," Prowl agreed.

While he set to work at his desk, Camilla pulled out the microscope she had bought and set about to gently cleaning it. While it didn't have any visible damage, there was a small bit of dust from the air and she carefully cleaned it off. Suddenly, the microscope shivered in her hands and she jumped a little, but it went still and she blinked before shaking her head and again cleaning off the dust. The shiver was more pronounced now and an unfamiliar voice now spoke.

"Please be careful," it said. "I'm rather delicate in this form."

Jumping up, she grabbed her phone, transforming it to the stun gun. "Prowl, outlaw!" She cried out.

Jumping at her shout, he stood up fast, pulling out his own weapon on instinct. "Where?" He asked, seeing she had backed up from her desk, glaring at the microscope.

"That microscope! It spoke!" She said, trying to cover up the panic in her voice with anger. "I've brought a spy into the base!"

"Wait, please," the same voice that had spoken earlier said. "I'm not a spy. I'm a scientist."

By this time, Optimus and Ratchet entered the room, having gotten a comm from Prowl about an intruder. "Optimus," said the voice again and the microscope transformed into a tall robot that had the neck of a microscope mounted on his left shoulder like a large bazooka gun. His main colors were red, blue, and black. "I was worried I wouldn't find you again."

"Perceptor," the leader of the Autobots said in surprise before going up to him and welcoming him with a warm handshake and hug. "Welcome, old friend."

Seeing Prowl put his weapon away, Camilla did the same. "This bot is an ally?" She asked.

"Not just an ally, but a good friend," Ratchet said with a smile. "Perceptor, our scientist. Very few surpass his knowledge of science."

"Ratchet, you are well?" Perceptor asked.

"Yes, and you, my friend?" The medic asked.

"Other than a little dusty from being on that table, I am well," the scientist said, his voice sounding proper and smooth. Camilla found herself liking him. He seemed quite well mannered and scholarly. She saw him turn to her. "Forgive me for frightening you, milady," he said, a note of repentance in his voice. "That was not my intent."

That made her like him more and she smiled. "No harm done," she said.

Kristin and Jay came running in then. "What happened? We heard Aunt Camilla scream," Jay said.

Kristin glanced around and spotted the new robot and saw the Autobot insignia on his chest. "Whoa! Cool! A new Autobot!" She exclaimed.

Perceptor glanced down at them. "More humans?" He asked curiously.

"These three often stay on base with us," Optimus explained, picking up Jay while Ratchet picked up Kristin and Prowl picked up Camilla. "The lady who brought you here is Camilla, a lady spy who works closely with us and is partnered with Prowl."

Perceptor smiled. "I'd say a good match," he said. "I can sense Miss Camilla is a hard worker like Prowl."

As they all nodded, Optimus introduced the teenagers. "My son, Jay, and Ratchet's charge, Kristin," he said.

"Your son?" The scientist asked in surprise before smiling. "Congratulations. I'm pleased to hear you're a father, Optimus."

"Thank you, Perceptor," Prime said with a smile.

The new Autobot looked curious. "I'm afraid I must ask. I've heard rumors of the war being truly over. Is it true?" He asked.

"It is true," Prowl said. "Most of the Decepticons have made peace with us and currently live here on base."

Perceptor arched an eyeridge in surprise. "Of their own free will?" He asked. "And…most?"

"Of their own free will," Ratchet answered. "And…yes, only most."

"Not all of the Decepticons were happy when Megatron declared peace," Optimus answered.

"I must say I'm surprised," the scientist answered. "Why did the Decepticons have a change of spark?"

"That was thanks to Kristin," said Soundwave as he came in with Megatron behind him.

"She was key to helping bring our factions together," Megatron said, gently ruffling the young girl's hair and she playfully batted away his finger, giggling.

Perceptor chuckled. "Quite an accomplishment for one so young," he said.

"Yes," said Prowl before smirking. "She and Jay are also quite accomplished at something else."

"Oh? What would that be?"

Camilla smiled and looked at Soundwave. "Wave, I think Kristin and Jay will need a little help," she said.

Ratchet moved to block the door along with Prowl while Soundwave moved in fast, catching Perceptor in his tentacles, making the scientist gasp in fear. "Optimus!" He cried out in fear.

"Take it easy, Perceptor," Prime answered with a chuckle. "Kristin and Jay are just going to welcome you."

"With a giant tickle torture!" Kristin said with glee. "Come on, Jay!"

"Right behind you, Kristin!" The boy called out.

"Soundwave, let us assist the children," Megatron said.

Perceptor was soon at the mercy of two humans and two former 'Cons and he was laughing hard, amazed at how they found out he was ticklish despite only Camilla finding out by accident when she was trying to get the dust off him. When they finally let him up and helped him up, he was a bit worn out, but smiling.

Later that evening, he came up to Camilla, who turned and smiled at him. "Prowl made room for your berth over there," she said, pointing to a section of the room. Prowl had offered the scientist to bunk with him and he had accepted.

"I saw," he said and gently picked her up. "Miss Camilla, I owe you a great debt. You helped me find my friends."

She smiled. "I'm glad you found them," she said. "And there's no debt between friends."

He smiled. "I thought I was going to end up back in that garage," he admitted.

"And I thought I was buying just an ordinary microscope," Camilla said. "Who would've thought that a quarter would help me find a new friend?"

Perceptor nodded. "Optimus said you are a spy?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "I mostly work on cases from here so that I'm close to Jay, my nephew."

"Then in gratitude, I shall help you with those cases," the scientist vowed. "I'm honored to work with you, Miss Camilla."

"And I'm honored to work with you, Perceptor," she replied.

It was not only a new partnership, but also a new, lasting friendship.

* * *

 **I just had to. Perceptor is one of my top favorites. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
